


不归之人

by yiduwandering



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - La danse macabre (IDOLiSH7), M/M, 寡妇库拉就是坠棒的, 禁止偷摸大鸡！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiduwandering/pseuds/yiduwandering
Summary: 死亡之舞，利贝尔死亡线，利贝尔/库拉，ABO，有诸多捏造我人生第一次用上archive warnings！！！
Relationships: Cura/Libel (IDOLiSH7), Nikaidou Yamato/Yaotome Gaku
Kudos: 3





	不归之人

他死在一个春暖花开的日子。  
那时候新技术经过几年的推广，在地上世界已经遍地开花，空气变得清新起来，四月的暖风中花团锦簇，Rebellion的基地改建成了纪念馆，前面修了一个大广场，一群孩子在追逐打闹，他们还不到上学的年纪，是新时代的第一批孩童。库拉直到几天前还住在这里，他不愿意去医院，后来他彻底陷入昏迷，洛耶等人才把他送去方舟上的病房，但最好的医生也无力回天。大革命的领导者，Rebellion的领袖，死于长期缺乏Alpha信息素导致的激素紊乱，年仅48岁。  
现在广场上已不再有人玩闹，已是深夜，仍然有许多人手捧着白色蜡烛，聚集在这里不愿意离开。克瓦尔护送阿鲁姆从后门进入基地，因为正门前实在有太多人，尽管告诉他们人形兵器要造访这里，他们还是想为库拉守夜。基地里没有开灯，阿鲁姆不想惊扰这里的寂静，借着窗外的星光穿过走廊，墙上是熟悉的名字和陌生的面孔，洛耶、莱登、奥尔加……阿鲁姆这些年和他们并肩作战，不过很少见到他们。克瓦尔对基地比他熟悉得多，转过几个拐角，打开走廊尽头的一扇门，舒适的风扑面而来，他们到了基地后面的院落。  
这院子里全是梅花，是库拉种的，每年一棵，在利贝尔的忌日种下，此时当然是过了花期的，只有绿叶在风中簌簌作响。白天在这里举行了葬礼，阿鲁姆不能来，只得在夜深人静时前来祭拜。一方崭新的墓碑安静地立在那里，旁边的另一个，虽然擦拭得很干净，却能看出岁月的痕迹。墓碑自然属于库拉和利贝尔，一个24年前就长眠于地底，另一个今日才下葬。  
“他们总算能在一起了吧。”克瓦尔说。  
阿鲁姆不信神，也不信冥界和来世，但现在不是说这些的时候，他点点头，抚上冰冷的大理石。“你们真就这么放他走了啊。”他叹息道。  
“论倔，谁倔得过库拉？”克瓦尔苦笑，“那家伙一副‘你们要是敢给我做手术，我就把医院炸了’的模样。”  
库拉在14岁刚分化成Omega的时候，就被利贝尔标记了，利贝尔死后他忍受了近二十年没有Alpha的日子，而革命成功之后，有了方舟上的技术，本来可以用医学手段把标记去掉，库拉却说什么都不愿意。  
“要是做了手术，你会做他的Alpha吗？”阿鲁姆问。  
克瓦尔说：“那可不好说，我恐怕得先跟洛耶他们几个打一架。其实我们跟库拉之间早就不是Alpha和Omega的那种感情了，只是标记他的话，无论谁都一样。以前他发情期的时候……”  
在故人的墓前讲他的私生活到底不太好意思，克瓦尔收了声，沉默了一会儿又说：“他想活下来，其实很容易，但问题是他活着的目的，只是替利贝尔完成理想。”  
“因为爱情吗？”  
“也可能……他只是累了吧。”  
听到这个答案，阿鲁姆沉默不语。他知道一个失去了Alpha的Omega，独自活着，还要一力支撑起这么庞大的组织，完成颠覆世界的伟业，究竟有多么困难。在最后的谈判拉锯战时，库拉就经常缺席，他的发情期变得频繁而不稳定，经常一两个星期没法走出房门，而胜利之后的这几年，他几乎销声匿迹，只在一些重大的纪念活动时露面。他的身体已是强弩之末，能撑到现在已经不易了。  
阿鲁姆对库拉的愧疚一直没有消散。如果那时他选择祓除诅咒，救活利贝尔，库拉根本不用如此艰难地度过后半生。但永生实在太可怕，他不敢选，只能看着利贝尔死于自己的诅咒。  
“小少爷你就不要自责了，利贝尔他……本来也没想过活着回来。”库拉蹲在地上，垂着眼睛，擦去利贝尔唇边的血迹，那个场面阿鲁姆至今都记得很清楚，“我会替他实现理想的，你也一起吧。”  
他默默地掉下泪来，可能是因为不需要直接参加战争，这么多年的争斗没有把他的心变硬，更何况就算是铁石心肠的人，也会为库拉动容吧。克瓦尔也露出悲伤的表情，突然猛地转身：“谁？”  
来人是卡巴内、库恩和科诺伊，永生不死的他们也需要避人耳目，才会选择在这个时间到来。克瓦尔看到是他们，放松了下来，三人走到墓前，恭敬地双手合十，似乎是他们那个年代的礼仪。  
“没想到你们也在！”库恩说，他看起来很高兴，阿鲁姆没有计较，这些活了上千年的人的生死观和他大相径庭。“啊，是，”他还是摆脱不了低落的心绪，“我们……来送他一下。”  
卡巴内没有库恩那么没心没肺。“太可惜了，我还以为他会做那个标记解除手术。”他摇摇头，“毕竟我们在地下，不太关注上面的事情，不然也可以劝劝他的。”  
“卡巴内大人，您肯定劝不动的啦。”科诺伊笑道，“我们几个饱受长生之苦，况且您拥有那么多的时间，却和自己的Omega闹五百多年别扭……”  
他被卡巴内狠狠地瞪了一眼，库恩微笑着看着他们，阿鲁姆也不自觉地笑了一下，说：“我有生之年还想看到卡巴内先生和库恩先生和好呢。”  
对他和克瓦尔来说漫长的几十年，在永生之人看来不过是弹指一挥间，阿鲁姆真的担心直到自己死去，卡巴内和库恩还是互相不说话，他还指望他们能帮忙处理新生的天子的事情呢。他抬头望去，今夜星空明亮。  
“地上和方舟，都有死去的人会变成星星的传说。”克瓦尔说，“不过库拉他听了嗤之以鼻，说利贝尔这种人，死了也肯定变成太阳。”  
“利贝尔不在的世界，对他来说就是永夜吧。”卡巴内说。  
“他回到阳光普照的地方去了，似乎也不错呢。”库恩笑眯眯地说，在墓碑前蹲下，描摹上面的文字。漫长的生命里他靠当年带入地下的旧书打发时间，那是千年前某位诗人写下的字句，是他替库拉挑选的：  
用谈话将夜晚消磨，  
我们坐在老荆棘树下，  
讲到自我们诞生以来，  
做过的事，说过的话；  
我们讲到长大成人，  
知道已把灵魂对分，  
两双臂互相拥抱，  
以求整合为一个心灵。  
-  
在这个残酷的世界，Omega是注定要受苦的人，会因为无法反抗的发情期成为Alpha的性奴，因为缺乏避孕措施不停地生育早夭的孩子，因为物资匮乏成为最早被放弃的人，库拉十四岁那年，大旱庄稼歉收，他听说有个镇子所有的Omega都成了Alpha的口粮。  
那个冬天，他分化成了Omega。  
库拉那时已经和利贝尔住在一起了，那天冷得吓人，他躲在房里整理最近捡来的废品，房子虽然漏风，至少还有四面墙，而利贝尔即便这样的天气也不会停止练剑，正在屋子外面。库拉觉得越来越冷，他以为是自己坐太久了，起身活动一下，却觉得头昏脑胀，身体内部像着了火，有一种无法抑制的欲望自体内攀升上来，他没法分辨那是什么，只是以为自己突然间发烧了，他没有更多的衣服可以穿在身上，只好抱紧自己，缩在风吹不到的墙角，希望热度赶快自己退去。但他感觉越来越糟，虽然开始出汗，但身上还是滚烫，液体也从其他地方涌出来，泪水、涎水，和下身不知哪里来的潮湿感觉。库拉怕了起来，扯起草席上搭着的两人唯一的一条毯子披在身上，捏着两角围住下巴，利贝尔的气味突然钻进鼻腔，他几乎立刻双腿一软，屁股里面咕地一下溢出滚烫的液体来。  
他几乎是爬着推开门，寒风让他稍微清醒了些，但随之而来的东西又激得他差点昏过去。后来他才知道地上的Alpha们几乎从不收敛信息素，那就像配在身上的武器，是他们强大的象征，那天的利贝尔自然也是如此，比起毯子强烈百倍的一种味道冲进他的身体，像冬风，像磨利的刀，像鲜血。这下库拉连跪伏的姿势都撑不住，只能躺在地上，看着利贝尔连剑都来不及收，奔到自己身边。那气味更浓郁了，库拉明白了自己身上发生了什么，不过利贝尔还没明白。  
“喂！库拉，没事吧，醒醒！你怎么了？！”  
他焦急地摇晃库拉的肩膀，库拉蜷起腿想要挡住胯下令人害羞的变化，说：“我好像……是个Omega。”  
他知道利贝尔不会因此看低自己，他追求的是像方舟上那样，用科技调节发情期，让Omega也拥有自己人生的世界，但这不能阻止库拉害怕得快要哭出来。利贝尔出了汗的手掌覆在他额头上，他说：“没关系，我会标记你。”  
利贝尔抱起库拉走进室内，他早知道对方不如自己健壮，但没想到他这么轻，好像自己一只手就能拎起来似的。怀中的少年无意识地嗅着他的颈窝，被碎发遮盖住的后颈散发出甜美的气味，吸引他立刻咬下去。没有人教过他该怎样标记一个Omega，但镇上年长的男人们会讲些荤话，让他稍微有一点概念。他不顾库拉的反抗，脱下他的裤子，内裤内侧全是湿滑的黏液，脱下来时和皮肤之间拉出了丝。他见过许多次的粉嫩的阴茎涨成了紫红色，从前端不断吐出透明的液体，利贝尔尝试着握住它，上下活动，库拉立刻紧闭双眼尖叫着高潮，而性器丝毫没有疲软下来的意思。  
“后面，利贝尔……好痛……”库拉睁开迷离的双眼，一只手抓住他的衣袖。“哪里痛？”利贝尔慌张地问，库拉说：“屁股，好疼……想要什么东西插进来……”  
利贝尔还没法理解空虚得发疼是什么感觉，但后面那句他听懂了。手指向下移，掰开柔软的臀瓣，嫩红的入口抽搐着往外流水，看得他不自觉咽了一下唾沫。利贝尔试探性地用指尖触碰穴口，那里简直像在吮吸，想把它吞进去似的，于是他侵入进去，库拉的体内又软又热，稍一搅动就发出咕啾咕啾的声音，利贝尔觉得自己也兴奋起来，半褪掉裤子，浓烈的Alpha气味立刻吸引了库拉，他手脚并用地朝利贝尔爬过来，张开了嘴。  
看着一同生活的伙伴变成这样淫乱的样子，利贝尔多少有些不适，但是本能让他没有拒绝库拉凑近的唇舌。Omega伏在他胯间着了迷似的吮吸吞吐，屁股则高高翘起摇晃着，在虚空中打着圈儿。利贝尔毕竟也是未经人事的少年，很快在库拉口中缴械投降，吞下Alpha精液的库拉神志清明了一些，意识到自己刚刚做了什么，脸涨得通红。  
“谢谢。”利贝尔用拇指替他擦掉唇边沾着的白浊，库拉有点别扭地扭过头去，片刻后低声问：“你会标记我吗……？”  
未被标记的Omega会遭遇多少危险，他们两人都很清楚。而标记之后，Omega的信息素只能被标记他的Alpha一人闻到，只要不离开自己的Alpha，他会安全许多。利贝尔理所当然地点点头：“你愿意的话。”  
“嗯。”库拉轻轻应道，然后拨开自己后颈的头发，“好像……要咬这里。”  
他主动把腺体凑到利贝尔嘴边，对利贝尔来说那香甜的气味就像催情剂一般，他百般努力压抑自己的兽性，才没有直接掐住库拉的脖子，而是捧起他的下颚，按住他的肩膀，将嘴唇凑了上去。  
起初是亲吻，双唇碾压肿胀的腺体，那里烫得吓人，像他们曾有过，后来却被人抢走的热水袋，但要比它柔软得多，脆弱得多，利贝尔几乎能感觉到液体在皮肤下流淌；然后是舔舐，同样滚烫的舌尖在鼓胀地皮肤上留下水痕，库拉颤抖起来，身体软下去，被利贝尔托住；借着是吸吮，腺体就像熟透的水果，似乎马上就要破裂，但富有弹性的表皮阻止了它，利贝尔感受着甜蜜的信息素在口腔里震荡，而库拉啜泣起来，催他快一点；于是利贝尔最后咬了下去，用尖尖的犬齿，一下子刺破皮肤，高浓度的信息素让他眼前发黑，似乎整个世界都旋转起来，他叼着库拉的皮肉，鲜血在他齿间漫开。许久之后他才放开库拉，少年几乎没了意识，睁着没有焦距的双眼，精液在草席上积了一滩。  
利贝尔拍拍他的脸：“库拉？”他知道标记还没有结束，咬破后颈只是临时标记，完全的标记……他想起那些大叔带着淫笑做出的动作，把食指插进手指圈出的圈里。库拉的意识慢慢回笼，重重喘息着，紧紧握着利贝尔的手，说：“继续……”  
利贝尔引着他的手摸到他下身，那里早已经泥泞得不成样子，库拉羞耻地摇着头，手指却自觉地往后穴里钻，用食指和中指撑开穴口，试着抽插，但他自己够不到太深的地方，只能用恳求的眼神看着利贝尔。利贝尔深吸了一口气，把自己的手指也一并插了进去，在里面胡乱摸索着，却不得要领。  
“不，进来……进来就好，利贝尔……”  
库拉自己张开双腿，下身完全展现在利贝尔眼前，血气方刚的Alpha少年根本禁不住，无言地将性器顶到了入口，顺畅地插入进去。  
“啊、啊啊啊……进来了，利贝尔……呜……慢、不要……”  
利贝尔却没有理会他的哭叫，Omega发情期的肉穴对任何Alpha来说都不亚于天堂，他沉浸在未曾有过的快感里，本能地快速抽插，汁液四溅，皮肉相撞的啪啪声回响在小小的茅屋里。明明是自己吞进了利贝尔的性器，库拉却觉得自己像要被利贝尔拆吃入腹似的，体内的敏感点一次次地被碾过，最深处某个地方也发酸发胀，似乎要被操开，他有些害怕了，拼命踢蹬，但利贝尔两手钳住他两边的脚踝，几乎要把他整个人对折过去。  
“呜，利贝尔，利贝尔……不要再变大了，啊、嗯，会撑坏的……”  
“不会的。”利贝尔回答说。他能感觉到自己的根部在涨大，知道这是要成结了，便一边压抑着射精的欲望，一边更加用力地操干，想凿开库拉体内深处的生殖腔入口。库拉吓得紧紧抱住他的背，他也俯下身来，一手垫在库拉脑后，一手按上他的腺体揉捻起来。生殖腔口终于被他顶开，伴随着库拉嘶哑的呻吟，结涨开卡在他体内，利贝尔的精液源源不断地灌了进去。  
“啊啊啊啊啊……拿开，利贝尔，不要了……”库拉却没有解脱，抽噎着拍打利贝尔的背。利贝尔举起双手示意自己的无辜：“我没动。”  
“你的结、啊、不要、顶在那里……”  
利贝尔用手指探了一下，原来结正好顶在了前列腺的位置，对库拉来说是持续的刺激。他的前端颤抖着喷出精液，然后是透明的液体，最后什么都喷不出来，只能兀自在那里抽搐，而库拉自己叫得嗓子快要坏掉，只能靠在利贝尔怀里，断断续续地呻吟。他从未如此脆弱过，叫利贝尔看了心焦，又做不了什么，抚摸着他汗湿的头发，就连这样轻微的刺激都能激起库拉一阵颤抖。  
“没事的，很快就结束了。”他轻声说，但卡在库拉体内的结一点软下来的迹象都没有。  
“我、我不要怀孕……”库拉流着泪说，“我不想……”  
利贝尔听了心里一紧，心想自己和库拉果然成不了Alpha和Omega那种关系，他们是发小，是好友，是同志，但库拉被他标记只是解决生理问题，自然不希望搞出更多麻烦来。“不会怀孕的。”他说，打定主意要想办法弄点避孕药来。  
-  
十年后。  
“库拉！你在哪？”  
利贝尔四处张望，大声喊道，在一堵断墙背后的阴影里，传出库拉的声音：“在这儿，别那么大声，我头疼。”  
“起来，我们得走了，哨兵看到了黑绳的人。”  
库拉打了个哈欠，说：“黑绳势力范围是不是越来越大了……”  
“毕竟有那个号称地上最强的维达。好了快上车，他们见谁都打的。”利贝尔拉着库拉上了他们的破吉普车，Rebellion一共只有两辆，有时候连车顶上都要扒上人，不过作为一二把手的利贝尔和库拉至少能拥有一个座位，后座上挤了四个人，库拉差不多要坐到利贝尔腿上去了。哪怕这样他也能睡着，上身横在利贝尔胸前，额头顶着车窗，随着汽车的颠簸摇晃，时不时撞上玻璃，呲牙咧嘴，但是没醒。  
库拉失眠的毛病不是一年两年了，利贝尔知道是因为操心太多，主要操心的是自己，每次都是他提出目标，库拉帮他补全行动计划，嘴上说着你这人真是想一出是一出，却每次都能帮他圆满完成。在利贝尔身边，库拉会睡得好一些，或许是因为信息素的作用，但他不愿和利贝尔一起睡，住帐篷的时候，利贝尔说可以把两个睡袋连在一起，也被他一脸嫌弃地拒绝。你太臭了，库拉有时候嘴上这么说，心情差一点的时候他会说出真正的原因：我睡不着翻来覆去会打扰到你。事实是在白天无事的时候，他只要靠在利贝尔身边，十分钟就能睡着，利贝尔甚至能从他放下一切防备的睡颜里看出可爱来，摇摇头，把库拉的脑袋摁到自己肩膀上。  
库拉的发情期还算准时。利贝尔记得清楚，到了那几天就把库拉带在身边，寸步不离，不过他们本来也整天待在一起，没人起疑心。 车离基地越来越近，库拉醒过来，脸有点红，还没睡醒似的在利贝尔胸膛上蹭了蹭，又突然清醒过来，立刻正襟危坐，装作无事发生。利贝尔把头撇向一边掩饰笑意，库拉拽了拽他，没说话，有点迷离的表情已经说明了一切。“开快点儿。”利贝尔说，司机应了一声，把油门踩到最大。  
回到基地，利贝尔率先拽着库拉下了车，还要演上一演：“库拉，来我房间，上次从方舟搞来了几把枪，你看看。”  
富格出来接他们，听到有枪，兴奋地接茬说也要去，被利贝尔一个瞪视钉在原地。两人朝着基地深处走去，库拉挑起眉毛：“我怎么不知道你的枪是方舟产的？”利贝尔没接话，拉住他的手腕把他拽进房间，反锁上门。  
信息素丝丝缕缕地泄漏出来，库拉三两下脱光了衣服，往利贝尔的椅子上一丢，自觉地上了他的床。这个基地也没有用多久，不知道还会不会搬家，所以利贝尔的床还是大号的折叠行军床，好在质量很不错，换个破一点的，早就被他们折腾散架了。库拉接住利贝尔扔过来的毯子铺在身下，很舒服地躺下来，翘着腿。“现在就做吗？”利贝尔问。  
“不急。”库拉说。稍微被放置一下会更爽，他没跟利贝尔说过，他们只是在解决问题，只要标记就好了，感受是次要的。  
利贝尔点头，转身从墙角的箱子里拿出几样东西，说：“那你看看这个。”  
两把手枪，一把步枪，一把匕首，还有几包方舟制式的一公斤炸药。库拉看到最后一个，眼睛一亮：“给我的？”  
“除了你还有谁愿意跟这玩意儿打交道？”  
库拉自负地笑了，又接过手枪来把玩：“这个可以给富格，他喜欢这种。子弹够吗？”  
“给了两盒，不够再去弄就是了，大不了自己做。”  
“容易炸膛，”库拉摇摇头，“这枪要是坏了咱们可修不了。——嘶，别碰我，搞偷袭啊？”  
利贝尔的手正放在库拉的胸口，拿开的时候还坏心眼地按了一下乳头，库拉浑身一颤，下意识地用手挡住。“做吗？”利贝尔问，库拉点头，翻身跪伏在床上，性器和双球沉甸甸地垂着，脊背和后颈完全暴露出来，是臣服的姿势。这样的姿态总会让利贝尔有些许不快，他不喜欢库拉随便像谁屈服，即便是向他自己，但利贝尔没有说什么，正如十年来的每一次标记一样，因为库拉不喜欢。  
我们不是一对儿。每当利贝尔想要温柔地对待库拉时，他总是不耐烦地这么说。我们不是一对儿，只是为了方便，所以你不用那么温柔。情欲让库拉整个人快要化成水，他却还要瞪起眼睛凶恶地说这话，利贝尔也只得照办。  
库拉现在的样子已经足够利贝尔条件反射地燃起欲火，手指熟练地探进他的身体里轻轻搅动，库拉克制地抽气，大腿颤抖起来，内部涌出更多液体，像熟透的果实的汁液，顺着利贝尔的指根流下来。利贝尔抽出手指，拍了拍库拉的腰，让他把屁股撅得更高，然后掰开他的臀瓣，将舌尖凑上那个流着水的小孔。  
“不行……！你干什么……”  
毕竟一起度过了这么多发情期，有时他们也会玩些花样，利贝尔觉得对方应该也没什么意见，果然，库拉象征性地挣扎了一下，忍不住喘息起来。发情期的Omega连体液都溢满香甜的气息，利贝尔觉得有些头昏脑胀，像是醉了，库拉突然抬腿踹了他一下，说：“……快点。”  
“抱歉。”当然利贝尔完全没有抱歉的意思，解开裤子，却没有立刻操进去，而是从床头的置物架上摸出了一个方形的小东西。地面上的人不用避孕套，也没得用，他们觉得那是方舟上的上等人用的矫情玩意儿，但利贝尔和库拉之间是决计不能有孩子的。戴好套之后，库拉隐忍着没有叫出声，基地里毕竟还有很多人，他无论如何也不想暴露自己Omega的身份，而利贝尔在终于整根没入之后长出了一口气，库拉下意识绞紧的小穴简直称得上一种折磨。  
“我动了？”他不忘问一句，库拉不耐烦地说：“动你的。”他不知道这样的态度会让利贝尔烦躁难忍，Alpha在他身上几乎粗暴地冲撞，库拉只得咬着嘴唇，把脸埋在全是利贝尔气味的枕头里，无声地高潮，利贝尔俯身用嘴唇碰碰他的耳朵，说了声辛苦了，激得他性器又一阵抽搐，榨出最后几滴精液来。  
这时库拉的意识已去了大半，利贝尔把他翻过来他也不会反抗，甚至主动环住他的脖子，双腿缠上他的腰，无言地索求更多。哪怕利贝尔吻他的嘴唇，舔去他眼角的泪水，库拉也懒得做什么反抗，就这么一会儿，他放任自己沉浸在宛如恋爱一般的感情里。结卡在库拉身体里，不让他离开，利贝尔却觉得好像是自己被留住了一样。  
库拉醒来的时候，结已经消了，身体被收拾干净，利贝尔穿戴整齐，坐在房间另一边的桌前研究地图。天色一片漆黑，手表指向凌晨一点。  
“不睡觉？”库拉睡眼惺忪地问。  
“你占着我的床呢。”利贝尔答道。  
“挤一挤又不是睡不开……”  
“嗯？”利贝尔抬起头看过去，“不是你不愿意跟我睡一张床的吗？”  
库拉无言，点点头，拖着沉重的身体挪下床，说：“那你睡吧，我回去了。”  
利贝尔这才意识到刚才那话是库拉无意识说出的，但后悔已经来不及了，库拉又恢复了平常冷淡的模样，径自出了利贝尔的房间。一直开着窗户，性事的气味已经散得差不多了，但靠近床铺还是能闻到两人信息素结合之后令人安心的味道，利贝尔拉过毯子盖上，又担心起库拉今夜还能不能睡得着。  
库拉白天在车上睡了，做过爱又睡了几个小时，现在脑子清醒得很。发情期仍未结束，只是情潮暂且平息，他的身体依旧渴求着Alpha的气息和触碰，但他不想留在利贝尔身边，这只会让他越陷越深。库拉从一开始就下定决心，不会让任何东西阻止利贝尔追逐理想的脚步，但利贝尔是那么重感情的一个人，他可以为重要的人欣然赴死。库拉已经占了挚友和搭档的名额，他不敢连爱人的位置也一起占了去，不想用感情困住利贝尔，他是有能力创造出理想的世界的人，库拉觉得，只要他能成功，自己看不到那个世界也没关系。  
库拉不知道身体结合的爱是更肤浅还是更纯粹，可是就像两人在灯下彻夜长谈，在硝烟中并肩作战一样，他希望在利贝尔那张吱呀作响的行军床上，他们也能够心意相通。他想听利贝尔在他耳边呢喃爱语，想看那双锐利的眼睛柔和下来，只看着他。  
别瞎想了，他苦笑一下，披上外套，找出了自己的工具箱，还有很多事情要做呢。


End file.
